My Shorty Brondong Seme
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Aku hanya ingin melindunginya tidak lebih/Benarkah kau tidak memiliki perasaan lain padanya?/Ini terlalu sakit Byunghun-ah/Sakit eoh? KAU BISA MENGATAKAN SAKIT KIM MYUNGSOO?LEBIH SAKIT SIAPA KAU ATAU AKU? SELAMA INI AKU MENCINTAIMU TAPI KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPNYA IDIOT TeenFinite Myungjoe with uke Myungsoo and Top L. joe dan super crackpair lain Myungjoe myungyeol


Cast :L. Joe x L (Lee Byunghun x Kim Myungsoo)

Other :Sungyeol and Woohyun and all member Teen Top and Infinite (bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

Genre :Hurt (dikit tapi biar pedes) romance

Rating :17 kesamping

Genre :masih T nyrempet + lebih nyerempet M

Warn :

Ini cerita yaoi pairingnya gaje dan di sini si Myungsoo itu jadi ukenya L. Joe karna semua member Teen Top nggak ada yang pantes di bawah alias jadi uke bottom bla bla bla berlaku juga buat Ricky. Bagi yang nggak suka bisa out dari sini gue nerima kritik yang membangun bukan kritik yang pedes sepedes kripik maichi oke

Summary

 _Aku hanya ingin melindunginya tidak lebih/Benarkah kau tidak memiliki perasaan lain padanya?/Ini terlalu sakit Byunghun-ah/Sakit eoh? KAU BISA MENGATAKAN SAKIT KIM MYUNGSOO?LEBIH SAKIT SIAPA KAU ATAU AKU? SELAMA INI AKU MENCINTAIMU TAPI KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPNYA IDIOT/Mianhae Myungso-ah aku terlalu pengecut dan malah tambah menyakitimu/Aku mencintaimu/Woohyun hyung dan Sungyeol hyung terima kasih untuk semuanya/_

 **Etsuko Ai**

 **#suatu hari di dorm Infinite**

Myungsoo masih terus diam dan berdiri di depan dapur tanpa ada niat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya dia masih setia melihat skinship yang di lakukan hyung **nya** mari kita tekankan pada kata **Nya.** Disana berdiri hyungnya yang sedang di peluk maknae di grupnya dan anehnya sang hyung yang hanya berbeda setahun di atasnya itu terlihat menikmati sentuhan sang maknae.

"Myungsoo-ah" panggil namja hyungnya mari kita sebut Sungyeol.

"Ne hyung" jawab Myungsoo dengan nada ceria.

Myungsoo berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka dengan senyuman yang sedikit di paksakan. Myungsoo ingin mengelak dan menepis kenyataan kalau saat ini Sungyeol seakan menjauh dari jangkauannya dan seakan mendekat pada Sungjong.

"Hey kalian ! cepat bersiap kita ada acara di Music Bank setelah ini" ucap sang leader yang sok bertampang sangar dan sok berkharisma.

"Soo apa kau sakit?"

"Eh ani Nam hyung" jawab Myungsoo kaget saat tiba-tiba Woohyun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau sakit bilang saja Myung-ah" ucap Woohyun penuh perhatian.

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar betapa perhatiannya hyungnya ini. Dan hey, dimana namja yang sah menjadi kekasihnya? Lagi-lagi Myungsoo menyadari kalau Sungyeol mungkin bukan untuknya. Dan kini Myungsoo sangat yakin dengan keinginannya untuk melepaskan Sungyeol.

"Sungyeol hyung" panggil Myungsoo saat mereka hanya berdua di dalam kamar.

"Waeyo Soo?" tanya Sungyeol bingung karna biasanya Myungsoo punya panggilan kesayangan sendiri untuk memanggil Sungyeol

"Mianhae hyung, aku tau aku egois selama ini aku hanya ingin berpura-pura tidak tau tapi kenyataannya sangat menyakitkan hyung" ucap Myungsoo sendu.

"Apa maksudmu Soo aku tidak mengerti ?"

"Aku tau hyung hyung sudah ehm ani tidak pernah mencintaiku aku saja yang terlalu egois"

"Kim Myungsoo aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" ucap Sungyeol frustasi.

"Lets Break Up hyung"

Setelah mengatakan itu Myungsoo langsung berlari keluar dari kamar mereka dan menuju mobil menyerobot tempat duduk Sunggyu dan di hadiahi teriakan emas sang leader. Woohyun yang tau apa yang terjadi mencoba menenangkan sang leader karna tadi secara sengaja Woohyun menguping pembicaraan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol

 **Etsuko Ai**

Di ruang make-up tidak ada hanya member Infinite tapi ada boyband dengan line debut yang sama dengan mereka Teen Top. Myungsoo duduk diam setelah selesai di make-up di samping _bad boy_ rapper Teen Top yang sibuk dengan dua gadget di tangannya. Hell, dua gadget bro #abaikan.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Biar kutebak broken up with your lovey dovey blah hyung"

"Byunghun jangan bahas ini oke ?" ucap Myungsoo bingung apa raut wajahnya mudah di tebak eoh?

Byunghun langsung meletakkan gadgetnya dan berdiri di depan Myungsoo mencengkram erat lengan Myungsoo dan memandangnya tajam.

" **Broken Heart** " ucap Byunghun penuh penekanan diiringi tatapan meremehkan dan wajahnya yang terus mendekat ke wajah Myungsoo.

Myungsoo hanya bisa terdiam kaku melihat tatapan mata Byunghun yang jauh lebih tajam dari miliknya dan entah kenapa tubuhnya seakan tidak mau di ajak bekerja sama dengan otaknya. Byunghun adalah sahabatnya sejak idol champion tapi bukankah mereka hanya sahabat dan Myungsoo yakin perasaannya masih untuk Sungyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sungyeol mengepalkan erat tangannya di bawah meja.

"Lee Byunghun hentikan itu !" ucap seseorang dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan langsung menghentikan niat Byunghun untuk lebih jauh.

"Ne Minsoo hyung" jawab Byunghun malas dan langsung pergi dari tempatnya.

Myungsoo memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdebar tidak karuan dengan efek sedikit sesak dan perasaan antara lega dan kecewa Myungsoo tidak tau.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya sosok imut _Fake_ maknae Teen Top

"Ne, nan gwaenchana"

"Byunghun hyung memang _the real bad boy rapper_ " gerutu Ricky

"Myungsoo..."

Myungsoo hanya diam dan berjalan keluar dari ruang make up dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan panggilan leadernya. Perlahan Myungsoo memegang dadanya yang berdetak abnormal.

"Arrrghht" Myungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tesss...

Air mata turun dari pipinya. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat ini perlahan memori-memori antara dirinya, Sungyeol, dan Sungjong berkeliling di otaknya. Perhatian Sungyeol pada Sungjong melebihi perhatian Sungyeol pada dirinya yang notaben kekasih ehm ani mantan kekasih maksudnya.

Greeppp...sebuah pelukan hangat dan erat.

"Menangislah ! jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik"

"Woohyun hyung..."

"Mianhae Soo-ah, aku gagal sebagai hyung untuk melindungimu"

"Hiks...hyung ini sakit hyung..." isak Myungsoo "Aku bodoh ne hyung?" lirih Myungsoo

"Sstt...ani Soo, ini semua salah hyung. Mianhae jeongmal Mianhaeyo"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Setelah acara musik selesai Myungsoo berniat kembali ke ruang make up tapi yang di dapatinya hanyalah YeolJong yang sedang beradegan ciuman panas. Myungsoo menutup pintu di hadapannya dengan perlahan takut mengganggu adegan di dalamnya dan mengutuk pikirannya yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang tadi.

"Jika masih belum cukup umur jangan di lihat bodoh"

"Byunghun" Myungsoo menatap shock Byunghun yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya masih dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan gadget-gadgetnya.

"Aku juga ingin berganti kostum" Jawab Byunghun yang tau wajah bingung dari Myungsoo

"Aku yakin kau bahkan belum tau dan tidak pernah merasakan ciuman bukan?" tambah Byunghun dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Mwo aku..."

"Dont be shy babe I'll teach you"

Sreet...

Byunghun mendorong tubuh Myungsoo ke dinding dan memulai ciuman panas seorang Lee Byunghun. Byunghun terus menjilat, menggigit, menghisap bibir Myungsoo, sementara Myungsoo yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa meremas kaus belakang Byunghun.

"Enghh..." erang Myungsoo saat lidah Byunghun masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Awalnya Myungsoo hanya ingin mendorong lidah Byunghun keluar tapi Byunghun menganggap itu sebuah tantangan. Byunghun makin meremas pinggang Myungsoo membuat Myungsoo mendesah tak terkendali.

"Hahh...haahhh...haahhh.."

Myungsoo mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa saat ciumannya dan Byunghun terlepas. Terlihat bibir Myungsoo yang membengkak dan jejak saliva di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana kalu kita lakukan yang lebih hot babe?"

"Hah...maksudehmmm..."

Byunghun membalik posisinya di belakang Myungsoo membuat Myungsoo terduduk di pangkuan Byunghun dan meremas rambut pirang Byunghun yang membuat Byunghun makin bernafsu _memakan_ Myungsoo. Byunghun bahkan sedikit membuka jas yang di pakai Myungsoo memperlihatkan leher indah seorang Kim Myungsoo. Perlahan ciuman Byunghun turun ke leher indah Myungsoo sementara, Myungsoo sendiri sudah menyenderkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Byunghun. Jilat, gigit, dan hisap hanya itu yang di pikirkan Byunghun.

"Enghh...Byung...ahhh"

"Ekhem"

 **TBC**

 **Tapi boong lanjut kurang dikit lagi**

Byunghun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan dia langsung di hadapkan dengan member Infinite juga YeolJong yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan _u-know-what_. Dan jangan lupa teman-teman grupnya yang memandangnya antara kagum dan bangga. Teman-teman grupnya agak gila jika kalian ingin tau.

"Bang Minsoo lihat kelakuan rappermu!" adu Sunggyu

"Hah..." sebagai leader Minso aka C.A.P harus bijaksana bukan? "Lee Byunghun" bahkan suaranya begitu tenang dan berkharisma sementara sang pemilik nama masih pada posisinya dan hanya bisa nyengir tampan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya di sini bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat hah? Lakukan di dalam kau bisa lebih leluasa idiot"

Ingatkan Byunghun kalau leadernya juga jauh lebih idiot daripada dia.

"YACKKK BANG MINSOO" murka Sunggyu

"Sssttt..."

Semua orang menatap Byunghun yang mengisyaratkan mereka diam.

"Myungsoo tertidur" Ucap Byunghun kalem seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Pantas Myungsoo tidak beranjak dari posisinya

"Aku akan menggendongnya" ucap Sungyeol.

"Lain kali lakukan di dalam man" ucap Chunji

"Aku tadi melihat di dalam masih sibuk dan aku sudah tidak tahan say" ucap Byunghun genit dan melempar wink ke arah Chunji.

Sungyeol terdiam saat merapikan jas Myungsoo. Dan Sungyeol bersumpah melihat senyum mengejek penuh kemenangan milik Byunghun. Sungyeol berpura-pura tidak peduli dan menggendong Myungsoo ala brydal style.

"Yeol hyung" lirih Myungsoo yang masih bisa di dengar Sungyeol, Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo yang ternyata masih tertidur di dalam gendongannya.

"Ne Soo-ah"

"Yeol hyung jahat hun-ah"

Sungyeol lagi-lagi bersumpah melihat Myungsoo menangis dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Wae Soo, bahkan Byunghun ada di alam bawah sadarmu?" tanya Sungyeol kecewa.

 **Ini beneran Tbc serius**

 _Alohaaa balik lagi ama author Ai yang kece badai #dikebirireader_

 _Kali ini korban dari ke semean(?) member Teen Top adalah Visual Infinite Kim Myungsoo aka L yang muncul dari otak penuh imajinasi(?) gue. Gue udah bilang kan gue itu anti mainstream dan menurut gue L itu manis imut ngegemesin pingin di makan(?) apalagi di MV man in love atau request bla bla bla dan di chap depan ada beberapa pair baru buat jadi uke Teen Top siapa aja? Baca aja ceritanya dan thanks yang mau baca and review jadi kalian sama gilanya kayak gue yang nggak suka pairing mainstream. HAHAHA #tawasetanbarengByunghun._


End file.
